Steps to win her heart
by JLCJSC
Summary: It took almost 7 years, a persistent boy, persistent friends and four steps to make her fall for him. Oneshot.


**Hi guys! My third story and once again it is a Lily and James love story. I like it better than my other two but I would like to know what you think. Reviews would be appreciated. Oh and if you have a suggestion for a story just tell me! I get stuck sometimes.**

Lily Evans, 7th year and head girl was lying on her bed in the heads dorms surrounded by dozens of empty Bertie Bots, Chocolate frogs and Licorice wand packets. She was having a breakdown.

As of today Lily had been stuffing herself silly because that is apparently what all girls do when worried about a boy or making a decision about said boy. Lily, being inexperienced with the woes of love assumed that was what she had to do. So she got the house elves to deliver as many sweats as possible. Any sugar high or weight gain would all be courtesy of James Potter, because he was right, he had told her time and time again that she would fall for him, and in the end she did. It took almost 7 years, a persistent boy, persistent friends and four steps to make her fall for him.

* * *

In her late fourth year Lily found out that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf, and had finally bonded with the boy on something other than class work. They formed a stable friendship which she would now say is one of the most precious relationships she has. They were great friends, he helped her deal with Petunia and she supported him when the full moon hit.

It was over the summer that the inevitable happened. Remus started sending her letters generally based on James. He told her the story of James taking Sirius in to his home, the story of James sticking with Lupin and helping him tell the other marauders about his problem and numerous other stories showing his qualities of chivalry, generosity, kindness, and most of all an absolute love for his friends that she could not ignore.

Even though she had no doubt James had put Remus up to this, she couldn't help but notice these traits in him in the years to come despite her cold exterior.

He quite clearly loved his friends more that anything in the world including himself, and Lily admired that.

* * *

In her 6th year Lily met a young boy named Luke Harmus, he was a little blonde boy, a bit on the chubby side who was as sweet as cauldron cakes. She found him on her prefect patrol hiding behind a stone gargoyle. He told her Filch was looking for him, apparently the caretaker was about to hang him in the dungeons by his thumbs for a few hours but he had escaped and now the psycho was looking for him. She escorted him back to his common room.

The next morning at the Gryffindor table she overheard a very interesting conversation.

"Where were you last night Prongs"

"I heard Filch, the bloody scum, threatening to hang this 2nd year by his thumbs. So I ugh, I spent a while thinking of ways to get the kid out without getting in too much trouble. Couldn't think of anything in the end so I hexed the old sod, grabbed the kid and ran".

James got 3 weeks worth of detentions for attacking a faculty member, became the hero of a little boy and earned the respect of Lily. Not that he knew of course.

* * *

From half way through third year until the end of sixth James had asked Lily out time and time again, only to be rejected. She couldn't even remember a quarter of the times it happened there were that many! One always stuck out in her brain though.

The day was nice so most of the students were in the courtyard doing their homework rather than inside. Lily was sitting with a few other girls in her year helping them with the latest essay assigned by Slughorn.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting at the neighbouring table whispering, they were always whispering. Just then Sirius looked up into the sky with a big grin in his face, "Oi Jamesie what are ya doing up there?".

Sure enough there came James potter flying towards the courtyard on his broom.

He stopped a few metres away from our table still metres up in the air and begun to stand up. He got up on his feet, balancing like only an acrobat could.

"Lily" he said addressing me, I knew what was coming, "Lily, I care about you a lot, I have told you that time and time again, will you give me a chance? Please go out with me". He was sincere, I knew that, but I also knew he could turn the charm off within a second.

"No James"

His feet began to wobble, I thought he would fall off the broom, but he just dropped down so he was sitting on it and sped off. James would swear that that one rejection was just like any other, but Lily saw the look on his face, and thought differently.

* * *

Despite his heart being broken continuously James never gave up, he never stopped, he said she would fall for him and when she did he would be there for her, to catch her when she fell despite the fact she didn't catch him, because that is what a guy in love does, sacrifices everything for that one seriously lucky person even if he gets nothing in return.

* * *

As Lily lay in bed remembering his love for his friends, his compassion, his deep hurt and his kind heart she knew she had fallen, and knew just the guy to catch her. She wouldn't let another day pass that he didn't know it.


End file.
